


The brightest star shines in the darkest sky

by ermete



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sandman (sort of), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Melancholy, Romanticism, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch e Sandman si battibeccano da che ne hanno memoria. Non che si ricordino quanti anni abbiano, in effetti. D’altronde, quando si è Eterni il tempo è a dir poco relativo.<br/>Eppure quella era una costante: uno che inseguiva l’altro, durante la notte, a cercare di guastare il lavoro fatto dal primo e viceversa. Ciclicamente. Alternativamente. Senza un motivo che andasse oltre il perché sì.<br/>Ci hanno provato, una volta, a definire un motivo. Ma dopo aver tentato una abbozzata teoria degli opposti che ha divertito Sandman e orripilato Pitch, sono tornati al perché sì.<br/>Non che a loro cambi molto, alla fine: Sandman continuerà comunque a portare i sogni laddove Pitch porterà gli incubi, combattendo una guerra tra sabbia dorata e polvere nera da che mondo è mondo.<br/>O almeno, questo è quello che credono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The brightest star shines in the darkest sky

**Author's Note:**

> ***Buona sera :3 questa fanfiction è un regalo di compleanno per PapySanzo! Nasce da un crossover con "Le 5 Leggende" (anche se in realtà prendo solo i personaggi di Pitch e Sandman :3 la storia va da tutt'altra parte :3) e dall'influenza della Sandmalock di navydream, un fumetto fantastico che si rifà a sua volta al Sandman di Neil Gaiman, uno dei miei scrittori preferiti e di cui sto provando a collezionare tutti i libri e le storie illustrate :3 Per chi non conoscesse le opere da cui ho preso ispirazione, vi basti sapere che in questo universo (non vorrei far spoiler, ma lo semplifico per chi non ne sa nulla :3), Sandman (John) è il dio dei sogni e ha una sabbia dorata magica che può modellare a piacimento e grazie alla quale fa fare dei bei sogni, mentre Pitch (Sherlock) è in pratica l'Uomo Nero e ha una pece nera magica con cui porta gli incubi alle persone (grossomodo sono così ma con le facce di John e Sherlock XD). Sono degli Eterni (questa cosa è presa da Gaiman perché ne "Le 5 leggende" sono dei guardiani), sono immortali e sono praticamente delle divinità. Bene, non spoilero altro, solo che ho pianto la metà dei miei liquidi corporei per scrivere una particolare scena, ma, come ho già detto, ci sarà l'happy ending :3 Ringrazio Ginny_Potter per il betaggio e ancora auguri a Nat :3 spero ti piaccia!***

 

  
Pitch e Sandman si battibeccano da che ne hanno memoria. Non che si ricordino quanti anni abbiano, in effetti. D’altronde, quando si è  _Eterni_ il tempo è a dir poco relativo.  
Eppure quella era una costante: uno che inseguiva l’altro, durante la notte, a cercare di guastare il lavoro fatto dal primo e viceversa. Ciclicamente. Alternativamente. Senza un motivo che andasse oltre il  _perché sì_.  
Ci hanno provato, una volta, a definire un motivo. Ma dopo aver tentato una abbozzata teoria degli opposti che ha divertito Sandman e orripilato Pitch, sono tornati al  _perché sì_.  
Non che a loro cambi molto, alla fine: Sandman continuerà comunque a portare i sogni laddove Pitch porterà gli incubi, combattendo una guerra tra sabbia dorata e polvere nera da che mondo è mondo.  
O almeno, questo è quello che credono.  
 

*~*~*~*

   
Una notte, Pitch sorprende Sandman nel vialetto di una casa vicino a Tufnell Park. O meglio, lo sta aspettando perché sa che sarebbe intervenuto, se lo sente.  
Così ora lo osserva, mentre lo vede scavalcare la finestra della cameretta della piccola Stacy in maniera del tutto goffa: non potrebbe semplicemente usare la sabbia per levitare invece di arrampicarsi con quelle sue gambe da hobbit? O, semplicemente, non potrebbe assumere una forma umanoide alta e slanciata invece che quel metro e settanta di sabbia dorata, appariscente, così dannatamente barocca? E non potrebbe inventarsi un vestiario migliore? Jeans dorati e maglione dall’improponibile intreccio altrettanto appariscente? Davvero? Potrebbe mantenere quella stessa faccia e vestirsi di nero, come lui. Un bellissimo e lunghissimo cappotto nero come la notte, tetro come il peggiore incubo. Che poi, ripensandoci… la faccia… perché mai dovrebbe mantenere quel viso ridicolmente sorridente? No, no e no!  
“Ehi, Ramses II.” ringhia Pitch per distogliere la propria attenzione dal viso di Sandman.  
Sandman, ancora appeso alla finestra di Stacy, si volta verso Pitch e sorride “Ehi, pezzo di carbone! Ramses II? Ah, sì, carina, perché era famoso per essere particolarmente basso.” fa ciondolare i piedi e le gambe che, ovviamente, non trovano il terreno sotto di sé dato che la camera della bambina è al primo piano di quella casa monofamiliare “Uhm, mi daresti una mano? Non vorrei cadere e farmi male!”  
“E’ perché gli Egizi erano ricoperti d’oro, stupido ammasso di sabbia gialla.” Sospira poi, vedendolo ancora appeso al bordo della finestra “Idiota.” sbotta Pitch; tuttavia, resta fermo e immobile lì, vicino alla cuccia del labrador che dorme scalciando nel sonno “Usa la sabbia. E cadendo non ti faresti male comunque, cretino.”  
“Oh, hai sempre una parola buona per me e…” subito si blocca Sandman, assottigliando lo sguardo sul cane “Ehi, lascia stare quella povera bestia!” sbotta e si lascia andare e, come previsto da Pitch, la sua caduta è morbida, accompagnata verso il basso dalla sabbia che, volente o nolente, lo circonda come un’aura protettiva. Oltrepassa la sua nemesi, dunque, per posare un po’ di sabbia sul cane i cui sogni diventano improvvisamente piacevoli: smette infatti di scalciare e Sandman è soddisfatto del proprio lavoro.  
“Ecco!” borbotta Pitch avvicinandoglisi tanto quanto la sabbia dorata gli permette “Proprio di questo dobbiamo parlare. Devi smetterla e, ripeto, _smetterla_ , di interferire con il mio lavoro!” alza poi il braccio verso la camera della piccola Stacy, alzando un polverone di pece nera “Con tutto quello che ho fatto per inventare quell’incubo così sottile, così elaborato, arrivi tu e inquini tutto con questo schifo sgargiante?”  
“Oh, Pitch. La piccola Stacy è solo una bambina, non puoi farle fare quegli incubi.” Sandman gli si avvicina e con la sabbia crea una mezza dozzina di api che iniziano a gironzolargli attorno: ha scoperto tempo prima, non sa  _quanto_ tempo ma poco gli importa, che gli piacciono le api, quindi gli capita di regalargliene qualcuna prima che poi lui, come sempre, le distrugga con la pece nera.  
Infatti, Pitch inizia a distruggerle una ad una, lasciando l’ultima sola, ma non impaurita, a danzare in aria con un bombo ronzante “Prima imparano e meglio è.”  
Sandman pensa che la danza dei due insetti sia tutt’altro che spaventosa e, anzi gli piace molto. Impiega qualche secondo, infatti, prima di rispondere a Pitch: “Ha sette anni,  _zuccone_. Non può capire le malattie neurologiche e, anzi, se anche potesse capirle, non voglio che lo faccia. Deve godersi l’infanzia.”  
“La sua  _nonnina_ è malata.” borbotta Pitch e pronuncia quell’epiteto con un versetto nasale, imitando la voce di Sandman “Quando morirà, almeno saprà perché è successo.”  
“Quando la sua nonnina morirà, i suoi genitori le diranno che è andata in Paradiso.”  
Pitch sbuffa e fa spallucce “Perché?”  
“Perché ha solo sette, benedettissimi anni.” si infervora Sandman, la cui sabbia riflette il suo umore proponendo diverse versioni del numero sette. In numeri arabi, in numeri romani, in codice binario, con l’immagine dei nani di Biancaneve, delle note sul pentagramma, delle meraviglie del mondo e altre varianti che neanche sapeva di conoscere.  
Pitch sbuffa pece nera su quegli esempi e imprigiona l’ultima ape rimasta in una gabbia fatta del suo stesso elemento: “Esisto per un motivo, Sandman.”  
Sandman chiude la mano a pugno e fa implodere la propria ape in un alveare di piccoli insetti che sfonda la gabbia nera: “Anche io, Pitch.”  
Pitch indietreggia in tempo da evitare di essere anche solo sfiorato dalla sabbia dorata “Quindi siamo destinati a combattere l’uno contro l’altro per sempre.”  
“Combattere! Che termine assolutamente sbagliato.” Sandman sorride e continua ad avvicinarsi a Pitch verso il quale allunga istintivamente la mancina “Io sono contento di incontrarti tutte le notti.”  
Il cuore che Pitch non dovrebbe neanche avere  _\- gli Eterni hanno un cuore? -_  inizia a galoppare e ciò lo infastidisce. Perché esita di fronte a quella mano e a quel sorriso? Dovrebbe solo inondarlo di pece nera fino a farlo sparire! Stringe le mani a pugno e il buio della notte lo aiuta ad alzarsi in volo: “Io no.” è il suo congedo.  
Sandman gli lancia all’inseguimento qualche filo dorato: non vuole catturarlo, ma solo infastidirlo. E non per cattiveria, anzi. Stuzzicarlo lo diverte e gli dona una sensazione di familiarità che la sua adorata sabbia non riesce a donargli fino a quel punto.  
Pitch, incollato al buio della notte grazie al nero dell’oscurità, unisce la pece a quei fili dorati disegnando assieme ad essa alcuni arabeschi che farebbero invidia alla bellezza di un quadro di Klimt. Ma è quando si accorge di aver indugiato anche troppo su quel pensiero romantico che irradia tutto di pece nera e sparisce nella notte e dalla visuale di Sandman.  
Alcuni batuffoli dorati coccolano Sandman quando Pitch sparisce, consolando quello sguardo malinconico che sparisce poco dopo, quando il proprietario della sabbia gialla ricorda il proprio dovere e si alza in volo, cercando il prossimo bambino i cui sogni deve andare ad allietare.  
 

*~*~*~*

   
Pitch non sa perché, ma certe notti si sofferma ad intrattenere lo stesso umano. Non che abbia il particolare desiderio di invadere i suoi sogni con degli incubi. Cosa che, comunque, avviene. Ma non lo fa apposta. O almeno crede, soprattutto all’inizio.  
Si infiltra tra gli spifferi delle finestre vecchio stile di quella casa di stampo classico e si ferma in piedi davanti al suo letto. E lo guarda.  
È un umano sulla cinquantina, dorme solo, ha un taglio di capelli esageratamente curato che non si spettina neanche dopo sei ore di sonno. Non lo ha mai visto con un filo di barba, ha un naso leggermente aquilino, è fine e raffinato come il suo vestiario e lo sguardo fiero ma malinconico.  
E Pitch non sa perché, ma si sente legato a lui. Così si appoggia lieve sulla parte di letto che non è occupata da nessuno e lo osserva. Non vorrebbe fargli del male, ma basta la sua sola presenza per scatenare in lui alcuni incubi. E più si impegna per non intralciare il suo sogno, più il sogno dell’altro diventa agitato finché non si sveglia e persino quell’uomo di ghiaccio infrange quella sottile patina di umor vitreo per piangere alcune lacrime silenziose che prova a nascondere nell’intimità del proprio cuscino.  
E allora Pitch se ne va anche se vorrebbe rimanere. E, solo in quelle occasioni, spera che Sandman intervenga per risolvere la situazione.  
 

*~*~*~*

   
Sandman e Pitch si incontrano tutte le notti per quelli che gli umani chiamano settimane, mesi, anni. Ed è sempre più inspiegabile il motivo per il quale, poco prima di separarsi, provino una grande malinconia che solo pochi istanti prima era gioia, poi divertimento, per poi sfociare in rabbia e incomprensione e, infine, tristezza.  
Ma non confessano quel cruccio: Pitch è troppo orgoglioso e Sandman, troppo ligio al proprio dovere, non può sottrarre tempo al lavoro che l’Uomo della Luna gli ha affidato.  
Quindi si vedono tutte le notti, Sandman e Pitch, ma è come se vedessero ognuno solo la pallida eco dell’altro.  
 

*~*~*~*

   
Pitch continua a vegliare su quell’umano almeno una volta alla settimana e lo vede invecchiare. Sono passati dieci anni umani, ma sembra che per quell’umano ne siano trascorsi il doppio. E continua a mantenere il segreto, Pitch, finché una notte gli incubi di quell’umano diventano incontrollabili al punto di farlo tremare nel sonno. E non riesce neanche a svegliarlo, Pitch, che a quel punto esce dalla finestra e chiama Sandman a gran voce.  
Sandman, dall’altra parte della città, non ha mai sentito Pitch così disperato. Non lo ha mai chiamato, non ha mai urlato il suo nome in cerca di aiuto. Ed è per questo che, non sa neanche lui come, si materializza davanti a lui, avvolto dalla sua sabbia dorata, come una stella cadente che spicca nel cielo notturno. Ed è per questo che prende il volto di Pitch tra le mani dorate per assicurarsi che stia bene.  
“Pitch!” ansima come se avesse percorso quella distanza a piedi “Stai bene?”  
Pitch boccheggia tre volte prima di riuscire a pronunciare il suo nome, impietrito: “Sandy, aiutami.” lo implora e afferra quelle magnifiche mani dorate per portarlo dentro la stanza di quella casa che ormai conosce a menadito. Gli indica l’umano, ma non c’è bisogno che aggiunga altro, perché l’Eterno dorato sa già cosa fare.  
Sandman, infatti, nonostante Pitch lo supplichi di svegliarlo, copre gli occhi e la fronte dell’umano con la polvere dorata che lo calma istantaneamente, pur mantenendolo addormentato. Sospira e avvicina le labbra all’orecchio dell’umano “Fai bei sogni, Mycroft.”  
“Si chiama Mycroft.” sussurra Pitch osservando l’uomo che spia ormai da più di quindici anni “Tu… tu sai i loro nomi.” aggiunge, questa volta in direzione di Sandman che osserva dal bordo della finestra su cui è rimasto appoggiato “Io non li so i loro nomi.”  
“Già.” risponde Sandman prima di retrocedere lentamente “Tu non puoi. Avresti un potere troppo grande conoscendo i loro nomi.”  
“Perché?” domanda in un sussurro mentre, a poco a poco, abbandona definitivamente la stanza.  
Sandman lascia che sia la sabbia dorata a chiudere la finestra subito dopo il suo passaggio “Immagina qualcosa che ti spaventa.” spiega pazientemente e quando vede Pitch annuire, continua a parlare “Ora immagina che questa cosa sappia il tuo nome.” continua a sussurrare, come se fosse ancora in presenza dell’umano chiamato Mycroft “Se qualcosa che ti spaventa conosce il tuo nome, puoi temere che ti perseguiti per sempre, perché in un modo o nell’altro saprà sempre come trovarti.”  
Pitch indietreggia appena di fronte a quella spiegazione. Osserva Sandman stranito e non può proprio trattenersi dal dire “Tu sai il mio nome.”  
Anche Sandman è stupito, ora. La sua sabbia perde lucentezza per un secondo mentre dalle sue labbra esce l’ennesimo bisbiglio “Io ti spavento?”  
La fronte di Pitch si aggrotta ed entrambi rimangono in silenzio e immobili uno di fronte all’altro. Si guardano, ma è come se volessero andare oltre la mera forma umanoide che entrambi hanno assunto. Si guardano, ma è oltre che vorrebbero scavare. Alla fine Pitch scappa, indietreggia e non da neanche un’ultima occhiata a Mycroft prima di mimetizzarsi col nero della notte.  
Sandman è serio in volto: osserva Pitch sparire nel buio e, dopo aver controllato che l’umano non stia avendo più alcun incubo, sparisce a sua volta, andando a incastonarsi nel cielo assieme alle stelle luccicanti.  
 

*~*~*~*

   
La sera successiva, è Sandman a cercare Pitch: lo trova su una nuvola scura e carica di pioggia, quindi la sua sabbia dorata si nota dal momento in cui vi mette piede sopra: dà un tocco di luce al clima funereo in cui sono avvolti.  
“Pitch.” lo chiama e percorre alcuni metri sulla nuvola per raggiungerlo.  
La pece nera sposta la porzione di nuvola sulla quale Pitch è sdraiato verso l’alto “Che vuoi, nanetto dorato?”  
“Dobbiamo parlare di ieri notte.” la voce di Sandman è così insolitamente seria che anche la sua sabbia dorata pare più cupa “Non puoi perdere il controllo, non puoi rischiare che un umano muoia a causa di un incubo. L’uomo che vive sulla Luna potrebbe cancellarti.”  
Pitch nasconde il proprio senso di colpa dietro le sue continue prese in giro “Nano, dorato e pure seccante. Sapevo che tutto quell’oro ti avrebbe fatto male.”  
Ma Sandman ignora quell’atteggiamento a cui, ormai, è ampiamente abituato e si fa aiutare dalla sabbia per raggiungerlo, lassù, verso l’alto “Chi è quell’umano?”  
Ma se Sandman si avvicina, Pitch si allontana. E lo fa muovendosi in direzione di un temporale “Non lo so.”  
Sandman gioca con la propria sabbia provando ad arginare i movimenti della nuvola sulla quale giace Pitch “Non dovrai andare da lui mai più.”  
Pitch si guarda alle spalle e vede la sabbia interferire coi movimenti della pece e con la visuale offerta dai lampi che forano le nuvole poco distanti da loro “Perché?”  
“Perché mi preoccupo per te.” ha quasi una sensazione di déjà-vù nel dirlo. Perché, d’altronde, l’ha detto così tante volte. O forse no? Non lo ricorda, eppure non è la prima volta che glielo dice, ne è sicuro.  
Deglutisce, ora, Pitch, che smonta dalla nuvola e si ferma davanti a Sandman “E perché mai? Se sparissi il tuo lavoro sarebbe ancor più facile.”  
“Stupido.” ringhia Sandman e, senza che la sua mente dia un consapevole ordine, la sabbia dorata si avvicina pericolosamente a Pitch. Sembra voler avvolgerlo, ma quando se ne accorge, riesce a fermarsi e a limitarsi ad accarezzare il lungo cappotto nero con piccole dune che si muovono ritmicamente.  
“Ehi.” sussurra Pitch, osservando la sabbia dorata lambirlo come mai aveva fatto prima e sprigionando di rimando la propria pece “Cosa ti prende?”  
Sandman si stringe nelle spalle, leggermente a disagio. Apre e chiude i pugni, nervoso, facendo ondeggiare la sabbia a ritmo coi suoi gesti “Non lo so.”  
Pitch si sente quasi soffocare dalla sabbia di Sandaman. Più del solito. In un modo diverso dal solito. Non dovrebbe soffocarlo, la sabbia di Sandman, no, neanche se lui è il signore degli incubi. Deve assolutamente riprendere il controllo della situazione “Non ti ho mai visto così, Sandy.” sussurra dunque, quasi lascivo nel tono e nei modi “Vieni… vieni da Pitch.” lo invita e produce altra pece che inizia a sedurre la sabbia dorata con movimenti circolari e morbidi. Ed è quando inizia a smussarne i contorni che si china verso Sandman, verso il suo orecchio “Mostrami i tuoi incubi. Mostrami le tue paure.” si morde le labbra “E, ricorda, io conosco il tuo nome.”  
Sandman rabbrividisce e crea a sua volta più sabbia dentro la quale immerge le mani bramandone la consistenza rilassante, impastandola avidamente “No, non puoi.” muove il capo e ora le loro fronti si sfiorano, ma non si toccano ed è così sottile il confine tra sfiorarsi e toccarsi che è quasi fastidioso “Io non posso entrare nei tuoi sogni e tu non puoi entrare nei miei.”  
Pitch lo sa e non approva. Perché loro due, proprio loro due, che di sogni e incubi sono padroni, non possono controllare i propri ed osservare quelli dell’altro? “Chi l’ha decisa questa regola?”  
“L’uomo che vive sulla Luna.” risponde l’umanoide dorato che pare ricordarsi del loro creatore solo in quel momento. Si volta, infatti, in cerca della Luna che però è coperta dalle nuvole: deglutisce e si agita, perché sa di aver perso il controllo della situazione. Crea altra sabbia, ma sa che la quantità di pece presente è maggiore, ora.  
Con un rivolo di pece tocca la guancia di Sandman per farlo voltare nuovamente verso di sé “Non mi è mai piaciuto rispettare le regole, Sandy.” gli sussurra addosso, sul viso, sugli occhi e sulle labbra “La Luna non c’è. È la serata giusta per scoprire i nostri sogni.”  
“Non si può.” singhiozza quasi Sandman.  
“Uniamo i nostri sogni.” insiste Pitch che si blocca, subito dopo, immobile, di ghiaccio: il motivo per cui si è improvvisamente fermato sono le lacrime dorate che vede sgorgare dagli occhi di Sandman. Sandman piange e lui impazzisce, urla dentro di sé, perché Sandman non può piangere, non sa perché, ma non può, non esiste al mondo che il  _suo_ Sandy possa piangere. Si sente svuotato, si sente colpevole. Ma al tempo stesso vuole sapere perché si sente in quel modo. Afferra le guance dorate di Sandman tra le proprie mani nere come la pece e appoggia la fronte sulla sua “Sandy. Non vuoi capire anche tu perché ti senti così?”  
“Io…” ansima Sandman tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, insinuandosi tra le braccia di Pitch per riuscire a poggiare a sua volta le mani sulle sue guance. Oro che si mischia a pece, giallo al nero, citrinitas a nigredo(1), aria alla terra, tema degli opposti che ritorna.  
Pitch sta per rinnovare la propria richiesta, ma si accorge ben presto che il consenso di Sandman è arrivato, seppur in maniera silente. Quindi chiude, si concentra a sua volta ma, a differenza dell’altro Eterno, non abbassa le palpebre: vuole osservarlo fino alla fine… non solo della serata, non solo di quel giorno o di quell’anno, bensì fino alla fine del tempo.  
Si concentrano entrambi, perché per entrare ognuno nei sogni dell’altro occorre molta più forza, molto più potere rispetto a quando entrano nella sfera onirica di un semplice umano. Si concentrano, in silenzio, e nessuno dei due oppone resistenza quando la sabbia dorata inizia a ricoprire Pitch e quando la pece nera riveste Sandman a partire dai piedi. Si concentrano, e quando entrambi sono ricoperti dal potere dell’altro, una sfera di sabbia e pece li avvolge, chiudendoli nei sogni che hanno deciso di condividere.  
 

*~*~*~*

   
Quando l’esplosione di luce e tenebra svanisce, Pitch e Sandman si ritrovano catapultati nel mondo degli umani: riconoscono l’anno 2012 dai cartelloni che pubblicizzano le olimpiadi che si terranno a Londra di lì a pochi mesi.  
Si tengono per mano e la usano come scusa per non perdersi in quel mondo, tra quella moltitudine di persone che, comunque, non può vederli.  
“Credi che sia un mio sogno?” domanda Pitch.  
“Io credo che…” esita l’Eterno dorato “Dovrebbero essere i nostri sogni condivisi, ma sembrano…”  
“…troppo normali?” lo anticipa l’altro.  
“Già.” borbotta Sandman frustrato perché lì, a quanto pare, non ha potere “Proviamo a muoverci, magari…” si interrompe quando due umani li attraversano all’improvviso.  
Pitch stringe la mano di Sandman e cerca i volti di chi ha lo appena spaventato per poterli, in futuro, tormentare di incubi, ma si ferma di fronte a ciò che vede.  
Anche Sandman è immobile e a bocca aperta di fronte a quei due umani che ora sono chini su un’altra persona che è stata immobilizzata ed ammanettata da uno dei due. E non ci sarebbe nulla di strano se non fosse che quei due umani somigliano tremendamente al dio dei sogni e al dio degli incubi.  
   
 _“Com’è che hai sempre delle manette in tasca, tu?” domanda quello che somiglia a Sandman._  
 _“Perché, come hai appena visto, possono sempre tornare utili.” risponde l’altro, spilungone quando Pitch._  
 _Ridono entrambi ed è palpabile la complicità che li lega._  
   
In secondo piano, sullo sfondo di quel sogno, Sandman e Pitch li osservano con riverenza e terrore. Non dicono nulla, limitandosi a stringere così forte uno la mano dell’altro che le braccia tremano. E non hanno il tempo di riprendersi che vengono catapultati alla stessa velocità di un viaggio interstellare in un salotto caldo e accogliente, disordinato al punto giusto. E loro, i due umani, sono nuovamente i protagonisti della scena. Sono sul divano, lo spilungone sdraiato sotto quello più basso. Si baciano.  
   
 _“Sei stato fantastico, oggi.” dice quello che somiglia a Sandman “Dedurre che era l’assassino da una macchia di caffè sulla camicia.”_  
 _Quello che somiglia a Pitch riesce a staccare le labbra dal viso dell’altro, ma non lo sguardo, che oltre ad essere devoto e innamorato, è anche deliziato dall’elogio appena subito “Senza il tuo aiuto non lo avrei mai catturato.”_  
 _“Senza il mio aiuto ti avrebbe ucciso.” sottolinea l’altro e sembra non riuscire a fare a meno di baciare nuovamente quello che è senza ombra di dubbio il proprio compagno._  
 _“Esagerato.” mugola quello coi capelli neri come la pece._  
 _“Mi preoccupo per te.” sussurra quello che, invece, i capelli li ha dello stesso colore della sabbia._  
 _“Grazie perché ci sei.” è la promessa e il ringraziamento che, infine, si scambiano entrambi, prima di perdersi in un lungo bacio._  
   
Sandman sbatte gli occhi finché due lucenti lacrime non gli rigano il viso “Ora ricordo.”  
Pitch, udendo quelle parole, si volta di scatto verso l’Eterno dorato, ma non fa in tempo a domandare che la scena cambia nuovamente.  
È il giorno del matrimonio di quei due umani. Pitch vede Sandman sorridere e poi mutare nuovamente espressione. Lo vede piangere ancora e non capisce: sta per domandarglielo, ma poi la figura di Mycroft attraversa il suo corpo etereo e si blocca. E osserva.  
   
 _“Mycroft.” saluta l’umano che somiglia a Pitch._  
 _“Fratellino.” ricambia Mycroft con un sorriso sincero “Sei felice?”_  
 _L’umano con lo smocking nero osserva la fede nuova di zecca e annuisce “Dio, sì. Non credevo che sarei mai potuto essere così felice.”_  
 _“Io invece sì.” la voce che giunge alle loro spalle è quella dell’umano che somiglia a Sandman che, dopo aver preso la mano del suo novello sposo, sorride dolcemente “Ero sicuro che sarei stato felice con te.”_  
   
Pitch è soverchiato dalla quantità di informazioni che sta percependo, ma non può neanche lontanamente provare la gioia e al tempo stesso il dolore di Sandman che, oltre a sapere, ora ricorda anche. E ricordando si ritrova anche a provare l’enorme quantità di sentimenti che, evidentemente, racchiude ciò che li riguarda.  
“Sandy…?” prova a chiamarlo, ma la scena cambia nuovamente. Ora è notte, è nuvoloso e sono in un vicolo illuminato dalla luce gialla di un vecchio lampione.  
I due umani sono a terra: quello che somiglia a Sandman è disteso e ha la parte superiore del busto appoggiato sulle ginocchia di quello che somiglia a Pitch. Il biondo è ferito gravemente e il moro è in lacrime, chino su di lui.  
   
 _“Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego.” piange disperatamente provando invano a fermare la consistente emorragia con la propria sciarpa “Non lasciarmi, ti prego.”_  
 _“Sherlock…” rantola stancamente l’umano che somiglia a Sandman “...non piangere, tesoro mio.”_  
 _L’umano chiamato Sherlock abbraccia l’altro con delicatezza forzata “John. John, ti prego.” implora e supplica con la voce rotta dal pianto “Avevi promesso che saresti rimasto con me per sempre.”_  
 _“Incidente di percorso.” si sforza di ironizzare l’umano che risponde al nome di John “Sarò sempre con te.”_  
 _“Come?” domanda l’altro, col sarcasmo che si mischia alla retorica, col dolore che si mesce alla disperazione “John, ti prego. John come farò io ora?” si china e gli bacia la fronte che suda freddo di dolore e di prossima morte “Ti amo, ti amerò per sempre.”_  
 _John si sforza di alzare la mancina sulla guancia di Sherlock “Anche io.”_  
 _Sherlock la afferra per aiutarlo a tenerla ferma in quel punto “Non l’ho fatto abbastanza.”_  
 _John sorride intenerito di fronte alla stupida convinzione del compagno secondo cui lui non avrebbe mai fatto abbastanza mentre, per quanto lo riguarda, gli anni trascorsi insieme sono stati le cose più belle che potessero mai capitargli. Brevi, purtroppo, ma senza dubbio intensi e speciali “Sì, tesoro.”_  
 _“Voglio amarti di più.” è il nuovo singhiozzo di Sherlock che trema per il freddo, per il dolore e la paura “Voglio più tempo con te.” una supplica inascoltata, un desiderio impossibile._  
 _E John sa che, nonostante il suo dolore sia fisico, quello di Sherlock è certamente maggiore del suo. Perché lui ha avuto la fortuna di passare la fine dei suoi giorni con Sherlock, ma il suo adorato compagno no. Il suo adorato compagno dovrà vivere il resto dei suoi giorni senza l’amore della sua vita e la prospettiva lo rende ancor più triste della propria stessa morte “Ti amo, Sherlock. Ti amo… come…” si sforza di pensare, John, ma è così difficile con tutto il sangue che lo sta abbandonando. Così si aggrappa a ciò che vede: il cielo nero, le stelle e la luna che sta per fare capolino dalle nuvole “Come… le stelle amano… la notte.”_  
 _E sebbene la certezza che John lo ami non sia di consolazione in quel momento, Sherlock annuisce e ricambia con semplicità “E io ti amo come la notte ama le stelle.” si china per sfiorargli le labbra che hanno il sapore ferriginoso del sangue e trova che sia così ingiusto che l’ultimo gusto che percepirà sulle labbra del suo amore sia così amaro._  
 _“La luna.” anche John ora inizia a piangere perché, semplicemente, vedere Sherlock in quello stato è troppo. È troppo anche per lui che di tragedie ne ha già vissute tante. È troppo perché il suo Sherlock che piange è la visione più triste in assoluto “Hai la pelle come la luna... Te l’ho mai detto?”_  
 _“Sì, John.” e si dispera, Sherlock, perché sente i muscoli di John sempre più molli, sempre più deboli. Si dispera perché sa che sta per andarsene “Sarò perduto senza di te.”_  
 _“Veglierò su di te.” prova a rassicurarlo John che ora fatica anche a tenere gli occhi aperti._  
 _“Non voglio che vegli su di me.” Sherlock sa di essere egoista in quel momento, sa che dovrebbe rassicurare John, lasciarlo andare in pace, ma non ci riesce. Come potrebbe farcela? “Voglio che tu stia con me.”_  
 _“Ti amo tanto.” sono le ultime parole di John._  
 _“Ti amo, John, ti amo tantissimo.” singhiozza Sherlock, ma John non lo può più sentire. E allora urla. Urla perché sa che non potrà mai più essere felice. Urla perché il suo John, la sua unica ragione di vita, se n’è andato e non potrà più abbracciarlo, baciarlo, fare l’amore con lui. Urla e piange, inconsolabile, pregando di poterlo raggiungere al più presto._  
   
Pitch è in ginocchio, a terra, che piange lunghe cascate di pece nera perché nel momento in cui l’umano chiamato John ha pronunciato il nome Sherlock, ha ricordato tutto a sua volta.  
Sandman gli si inginocchia accanto, abbracciandolo e distogliendo lo sguardo da quella scena così dolorosa che neanche tutta la sua sabbia dorata riuscirebbe a rendere piacevole “Pitch… no. Sherlock… Pitch…?”  
Pitch alza di scatto il volto verso Sandman e pare vederlo veramente solo in quel momento, per la prima volta “John? Il mio John? Il mio Sandy?”  
Sono confusi entrambi, per motivi diversi, perché ora ognuno ha ricordi diversi in quanto vissuti separatamente. Sandman, infatti, fa ruotare il volto di Pitch nuovamente verso la scena, verso i loro corpi mortali.  
Pitch scuote il capo “Non voglio guardare.”  
Ma Sandman insiste “Ti servirà a comprendere.”  
Pitch, colui che nella vita mortale era stato Sherlock, si fida dell’Eterno dorato che ora stringe possessivamente, quindi si volta ed osserva.  
   
 _L’anima di John è accanto a Sherlock e vorrebbe fare di tutto per toccarlo, ma, per ovvie ragioni, non può farlo. Ed è in quel momento che accade._  
 _Si volta verso la Luna e dopo qualche istante di silenzio annuisce “Sì, ti prego.” alterna lo sguardo tra Sherlock e la Luna con la quale pare intrattenere un dialogo fatto solo di sguardi “Fai in modo che possa vegliare su di lui.” ancora silenzio “Va bene, anche su altri. Basta che possa farlo anche con lui.”_  
 _Non c’è bisogno di firmare alcun contratto: un’inspiegabile ed insolita pioggia di stelle cadenti investe l’anima di John, il cui corpo diventa lucente e le cui mani iniziano a produrre sabbia dorata: diventa Sandman. L’uomo della Luna glielo concede perché l’amore di John e il dolore di Sherlock sono troppo grandi per non dare al primo la possibilità di vegliare sull’altro._  
 _Così John, rinato come Sandman, abbraccia il corpo umano di Sherlock per condurlo nel mondo dei sogni e dargli il sollievo che merita._  
   
Il dolore di Pitch si affievolisce un poco “L’hai fatto per me.”  
Ma se Pitch sembra riacquistare l’ombra di un sorriso, dagli occhi di Sandman sgorga sabbia dorata e la sua voce trema colpevole “Ti chiedo scusa.” e di fronte all’espressione stranita dell’Eterno nero, sussura fievolmente “Evidentemente non ti ricordi il resto della storia, ma è stata… colpa mia.”  
“Colpa tua?” domanda l’altro e la scena cambia nuovamente.  
   
 _È notte e Sandman veglia sui sogni di Sherlock e, neanche a dirlo, sono fantastici: Sherlock sogna John, sogna di loro due ancora insieme, ricordando il matrimonio, il primo bacio, la prima volta che hanno dormito assieme e tutte le risate che hanno contraddistinto la loro bellissima storia d’amore._ _Sherlock adora quei sogni, ovviamente, ma tanto ama quei sogni, quanto odia la realtà, poiché quando si sveglia, quando vive la propria vita, il suo John non c’è. Non c’è lo stesso John che nei sogni lo fa ridere e lo ama come la più devota delle creature. Non ci sono i bei ricordi degli anni della loro vita passata assieme. Semplicemente, John non c’è._  
 _E neanche i bellissimi sogni di Sandman riescono a consolarlo perché, chiaramente, Sherlock non vuole consolarsi, non vuole vivere una vita senza John, non vuole essere felice senza John, non_ può _essere felice senza John._  
 _Decide di morire, Sherlock, e lo fa nel modo che ferisce maggiormente Sandman: decide di morire con una overdose di sonniferi, perché vuole morire dormendo, perché, almeno nei suoi sogni, John c’è ancora._  
 _Ed è durante un sogno che si spegne il corpo mortale di Sherlock, durante un sogno che Sandman, tra lacrime dorate, rende perfetto, indimenticabile ed epico: un sogno che simula la vita dopo la morte di Sherlock, una vita in cui John lo aspetta a braccia aperte verso una via che porta all’infinito._  
   
“Ricordo quel sogno.” mormora Pitch “Era fantastico.”  
“È colpa mia se hai fatto…” esita Sandman, perché anche a distanza di anni è difficile ricordare quel momento “...quello che hai fatto.”  
Pitch scuote il capo e sorride leggermente “Tu hai vegliato su di me.” ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento onirico di quel sogno condiviso, allaccia le braccia nere attorno alla vita di Sandman e posa le labbra sulla sua fronte. Oh, per la Luna! Come gli era mancato!  
“Ho interferito troppo.” mugola Sandman che, tuttavia, fa tutto meno che fuggire dall’abbraccio di Pitch. Ricambia, anzi, stringendogli morbidamente le braccia dorate attorno al collo “Ti ho illuso. E tu… ti sei...”  
Ma colui che in una vita umana era Sherlock Holmes, interrompe colui che fu il suo compagno John Watson “Non volevo vivere senza di te.” è poco più di un sussurro, ma è consistente e tangibile quanto il bacio che, finalmente, a distanza di due decadi, riescono a scambiarsi. Ed è un trionfo di oro e pece che si mischia e sfuma l’una il colore dell’altra, unendosi in disegni e forme che da monocromatiche diventano eleganti sculture, perfette e complete.  
Sandman si stacca lentamente dalle labbra di Pitch e sorride, perché le vede piene di sabbia dorata: poi lo osserva bene in volto e dietro al colore diafano, quasi grigiastro, che lo contraddistingue, riesce a vedere colui che fu il suo adorato Sherlock. Tuttavia è rimasto un quesito che necessita una risposta “Cosa è successo a questo punto? Come sei diventato Pitch?”  
Pitch si perde qualche istante nel volto di Sandman, in quel viso che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere cambiare - e se ne spiega il motivo - e, invece di rispondere a voce, lo fa voltare verso la scena che cambia luce nel momento in cui la luce della Luna filtra dalle finestre del 221B. Con Sandman troppo impegnato a coccolare il cadavere del suo amore per accorgersi dell’anima di Sherlock che viene attirata dalla Luna e da colui che vi vive magicamente.  
   
 _“John…” sussurra l’anima di Sherlock in direzione di un Sandman che, evidentemente, non può sentirlo. Quindi è verso la Luna che si volta e alla quale risponde dopo la sua insistenza._  
 _“Non mi importa. Fammi ciò che vuoi, ma fammi stare con lui.” si volta nuovamente verso l’Eterno dorato di cui riconosce solo la forma umanoide, non la natura intrinseca “Io… no. Non so quale sia il destino di un suicida, ma ti prego…” si morde il labbro inferiore anche se, naturalmente, non prova dolore “Ti prego, fammi stare con lui. Per sempre.” prova ad avvicinarsi a Sandman, ma qualcosa glielo impedisce “Oppure distruggimi, ma non farmi vivere coscientemente senza il mio John.”_  
 _Seguono lunghi attimi di silenzio ai quali l’anima di Sherlock risponde “Va bene. Sarò ciò che vuoi. Basta che io stia con lui.”_  
 _La pece nera inizia ad avvolgerlo e solo per un istante osserva il suo corpo mortale, seppur senza rimpianti “Mi riconoscerà? Io lo riconoscerò?” a quel punto si volta, di scatto, verso la Luna “Come sarebbe a dire?” ansima contrariato, ma a quel punto è troppo tardi: la pece l’ha avvolto completamente e ora è privo di conoscenza, in mezzo al cielo notturno di Londra._  
 _La luce della Luna sfiora anche Sandman che, dopo aver perso i sensi, viene trasportato in cielo dalla sua stessa sabbia._  
 _Quando Sandman e il nuovo nato Pitch si risvegliano, uno di fronte all’altro, non ricordano più nulla l’uno dell’altro._  
   
A quel punto tutto cambia e prima che Pitch e Sandman possano domandarsi qualsiasi cosa, si accorgono di essere finiti in una dimensione che non è più quella onirica: è tutto color blu e argento e il clima che si respira è incredibilmente rassicurante.  
Quando entrambi si alzano in piedi e si voltano, capiscono finalmente dove sono finiti: sono sulla Luna e colui che hanno di fronte è l’uomo che li ha creati. Ma non riescono a dire o a fare nulla: persino colui che in vita è stato il geniale Sherlock Holmes non riesce a trovare le parole per… giustificarsi? Accusare chi ha di fronte? Ringraziarlo? Tentare di affogarlo in un mare di pece? La sua unica certezza è Sandman, colui che fu il suo John, che gli stringe la mano con la silente promessa che non lo lascerà andare mai più.  
“Eccovi qui.” esordisce l’uomo della Luna, la cui voce è ancor più celestiale ora che la ascoltano da vicino e la cui forma umanoide suggerisce i canoni di perfezione e la delicatezza delle sculture neoclassiche.  
Ma i due amanti ancora non parlano, non ne hanno il coraggio. Non hanno le parole adatte per esprimersi davanti alla perfezione che li ha creati.  
“Sandman.” è con un sorriso che l’uomo della Luna gli si rivolge “Nei tuoi ultimi istanti da John Watson hai detto di amare Sherlock Holmes come le stelle amano la notte.” si volta, poi, affabile e morbido anche nei movimenti, verso l’Eterno nero “E tu, gli risposi di amarlo come la notte ama le stelle.”  
Pitch, molto più istintivo e irruente del compagno, abbraccia Sandman in modo possessivo.  
L’uomo della Luna sorride e la sua pelle di marmo bianco non si incrina neanche agli angoli della bocca “Ero presente a quel momento. E nonostante in molti predichino molte entità superiori, spesso complicate e non sempre buone, io ho deciso di fare di voi la vostra stessa promessa. Con semplicità, eppure con la forza ispiratami dai vostri sentimenti.” spiega lentamente con una voce leggiadra e pacata “Sandman, tu sei l’oro, tu sei le stelle. E Pitch, tu sei il nero, tu sei la notte.”  
Ed è a quel punto che Pitch trova il coraggio per far esplodere il proprio cruccio “E allora perché hai impedito che ci ricordassimo l’uno dell’altro per vent’anni?” la sua intenzione è alzare la voce, far sentire la propria frustrazione. Ma il tono che esce dalle sue labbra è in verità basso e controllato, modulato dall’atmosfera lunare o, più probabilmente, dai poteri dell’uomo della Luna.  
“Perché in molti, compresi voi, quando guardavate le stelle, pensavate a loro come se fossero semplicemente appiccicate al nero della notte. Mentre ora sapete che non è così, che c’è molto di più. Che non sono dei semplici puntini dorati su uno strato di pece nera, ma tanti piccoli astri che hanno il coraggio di muoversi nel buio alla ricerca del loro posto nel mondo.” può vedere una nuova protesta partire dalle labbra dell’Eterno nero, quindi anticipa con calma e flemma la sua protesta “Inoltre era giusto che prima di concentrarvi su di voi imparaste il vostro lavoro. Non vi ho semplicemente permesso di stare insieme per sempre, vi ho resi immortali e con dei poteri che devono mantenere un importante equilibrio.”  
Mentre Pitch rimugina e borbotta a bassa voce, Sandman sorride all’uomo della Luna perorando l’idea di cui era sicuro fin dall’inizio “Gli opposti.”  
L’uomo della Luna sorride dolcemente all’Eterno dorato, ma prima di rispondergli osserva Pitch e risponde al suo sommesso parlottio “Pensate di essere la prima coppia che, in punto di morte, abbia espresso il desiderio di passare il resto della vita col proprio compagno? Che abbia chiesto più tempo?” ed è su Pitch che si sofferma con lo sguardo “Io vi ho dato il tempo, voi dovete darmi la promessa che svolgerete il vostro lavoro in modo ligio e neutrale.”  
Colui che in vita fu Sherlock e che implorò di avere più tempo ad una divinità che neanche pensava esistesse, annuisce appena “Va bene.” risponde ed è sincero nell’accettare quel compromesso, così come è onesto nel rendergli grazie per aver espresso il suo desiderio, per aver reso possibile l’impossibile “Ti ringraziamo.” aggiunge poi, a nome di entrambi, senza accennare per un solo momento a voler lasciar andare il proprio compagno.  
L’uomo della Luna sa che i due Eterni che ha di fronte sono sinceramente grati per il tempo che ha loro donato. E con un altro dolce sorriso si rivolge prima a Pitch, poi a Sandman “Non fare impazzire Sandy coi tuoi incubi, però. E tu Sandy, capisci anche il lavoro di Pitch. Perché vedi, Sandy, è importante che persino un bambino sappia che l’Uomo Nero esiste, che esiste il dolore, altrimenti non crescerà mai. Ed è qui che intervieni tu: un bambino deve sapere che esiste l’Uomo Nero, ma deve anche sapere che è possibile sconfiggere le proprie paure con la forza di volontà, con l’ingegno, con l’aiuto degli amici.” posa la mano destra sulla spalla di Sandman, la mancina su quella di Pitch “Per questo siete importanti entrambi, ed è per questo che ho fatto di voi, la mia coppia preferita…” quasi si commuove nel dirlo “...la mia squadra di lavoro più importante: due opposti che si completano e si amalgamano alla perfezione, che sanno regolarsi e dosarsi a vicenda.”  
“Grazie.” Sherlock lo sorprende con quel rinnovato segno di gratitudine e sa che il signore della Luna ha già fatto molto per lui, ma non può esimersi dall’inoltrare un ultimo desiderio “Ho un’ultima richiesta.”  
“L’umano chiamato Mycroft.” prevede l’uomo della Luna “Potete apparire nei suoi sogni un’ultima notte. Quindi scegliete bene le vostre parole.” li abbraccia lievemente prima di congedarli “Andate, figli miei. Sono fiero di voi perché mi avete mostrato quanto può essere grande un amore.”  
Stanno per rispondere, per ringraziarlo nuovamente, ma dopo un battito di ciglia si ritrovano nel mondo degli umani, a fluttuare a pochi metri dal campanile del Big Ben.  
E si guardano tenendosi per mano, increduli almeno in parte, riconoscenti e più che mai innamorati.  
Sandman è contento di poter controllare nuovamente la propria sabbia dorata con la quale confeziona ciò che piace maggiormente al proprio compagno: un violino, un microscopio, una decina di api e persino lo smile giallo del loro vecchio appartamento. E ride di riflesso alle risate dell’altro “Sherlock… Pitch… come ti dovrei chiamare?”  
Pitch ricambia facendo danzare le api con altrettanti bombi e creando un archetto che si muove sopra il violino “Chiamami come vuoi, John… Sandy…” lo stringe a sé e gli bacia dolcemente le labbra con la consapevolezza che potrà farlo per l’eternità “Stella del mio cielo.”  
Colui che fu John ricorda quelle sue stesse parole, quelle che avevano dato il via a quel miracolo inimmaginabile e ricambia le attenzioni del suo Eterno compagno “Cielo delle mie stelle.”  
Il fu Sherlock si crogiolerebbe per ore a recuperare il tempo perso con la sua anima gemella, ma sa di avere, fortunatamente, tutto il tempo del mondo. Quindi sfuma il contatto col viso di Sandman e gli chiede ciò che solo il dio dei sogni può aiutarlo a fare “Puoi aiutarmi a dirmi addio a Mycroft? A scusarmi con lui?”  
Sandman non ha bisogno di rispondere a voce: gli basta tenere Pitch per le mani e la sua sabbia fa il resto. Si ritrovano davanti alla finestra di Mycroft nel giro di pochi minuti e vedendo l’esitazione del compagno si offre di aiutarlo ulteriormente “Vuoi che ti accompagni?”  
“Sì, assolutamente.” è la risposta sospirata di Pitch.  
“Non ti preoccupare,” lo tranquillizza l’Eterno dorato la cui sabbia spalanca per loro la finestra “saprai cosa dirgli.” e, tenendo Pitch con la mano destra, appoggia la sinistra sulla fronte di un dormiente Mycroft.  
   
 _Quando Pitch riapre gli occhi, è stupito dalla dimensione onirica del suo stesso fratello il cui sfondo è niente meno che il quadro di Salvador Dalì,_ “Sogno causato dal volo di un’ape” _._ _(2)_  
 _“Okay.” Pitch è perplesso, ma alla fine riesce a sorridere del panorama che gli si staglia davanti: una donna nuda, dormiente, che a causa di un’ape riesce a sognare un melograno dal quale fuoriescono due tigri “Questo è strano persino per Mycroft.”_  
 _Sandman sorride ed indica al compagno l’insetto che ha scaturito quel curioso sogno all’interno del sogno “Beh, c’è un’ape. Il suo subconscio ha comunque proposto qualcosa che sia legato a te.” poi osserva meglio la figura femminile e si perplime un poco “E la donna nuda che dorme è per caso…?”_  
 _“Anthea.” conferma Pitch e non sa se esserne inorridito o incuriosito, nel dubbio, la scansa con cura. Si guarda il vestiario e non può fare a meno di pensare che, sogno o meno, Mycroft rimarrebbe alquanto interdetto dal suo completo interamente nero e dalla mise completamente dorata di Sandman, quindi è al dio dei sogni che si rivolge “Ti spiacerebbe…?” vede l’altro annuire e dopo un semplicissimo schiocco di dita, entrambi sono vestiti come erano soliti fare da umani, cappotto scuro e maglione improponibile annessi e connessi. Ed è alla vista del suo compagno vestito in quel modo che si scioglie in un sorriso “_ John _.”_  
 _“_ Sherlock _.” Sandman ricambia il sorriso affettuoso, ma non indugia oltre perché sa che, nel mondo reale, è quasi l’alba e non possono rischiare di vanificare quell’ultima notte nei sogni di quell’umano “Cerchiamo Mycroft.”_  
 _Non impiegano molto tempo prima di raggiungere un uomo sulla sessantina, in piedi, il manico di un ombrello adagiato sul braccio, appoggiato con la schiena sul vetro di un enorme orologio da taschino. E Pitch non resiste a chiamarlo subito “Mycroft.”_  
 _Mycroft si volta ed è stupito di vedere il proprio fratellino e il suo compagno: non che non li abbia mai sognati, ma in quel momento la sensazione è così palpabile che gli sembra di vivere la realtà “Sherlock.” sorride prima a lui, dunque, poi a colui che fu suo cognato “John.”_  
 _Pitch non resiste perché, d’altronde, non ha motivo per farlo: corre e butta la braccia attorno al collo di Mycroft e lo stringe come mai aveva fatto in vita. E si da dello stupido: avrebbe_ dovuto _farlo, invece gli aveva dato solo dispiaceri che erano culminati proprio col suo suicidio “Potrai mai perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto?”_  
 _Mycroft stringe quel corpo così familiare eppur così lontano nel tempo e pensa che non aveva mai sognato quella circostanza: sogna spesso Sherlock, momenti belli e brutti, la sua infanzia e la sua età adulta e ancora non è riuscito a togliersi dalla mente il debole sorriso che aveva il suo cadavere quando lo aveva scoperto a Baker Street, ma mai gli aveva chiesto scusa, prima di allora. Al contrario, lui lo aveva fatto molte volte. “Sherlock io… avrei solo voluto fare qualcosa…”_  
 _Pitch si stacca leggermente da Mycroft, il tanto che basta per poterlo osservare in volto “Non sentirti in colpa. Tu non potevi fare nulla, Myc, ero troppo compromesso.” lo dice con un sorriso e spera che il fratello possa credergli._  
 _Mycroft non sa se essere convinto o meno da quelle parole, così come non riesce a fermare le lacrime che gli rigano il volto “Fratellino.” fugge dalle sue mani per poterlo stringere nuovamente, interamente “Mi manchi.”_  
 _Pitch osserva Sandman di sottecchi il quale, con la sabbia, disegna nell’aria la loro unione. Pitch lo prende come un suggerimento “Potrebbe consolarti il fatto che io ora sia felice? Veramente felice?”_  
 _Mycroft tira su col naso e si stacca dal fratello solo per riuscire ad osservare Sandman “Sei con John?”_  
 _Pitch annuisce con un sorriso “Per l’eternità.” gli assicura ed è felice di vederlo almeno in parte convinto. Poi osserva meglio il viso invecchiato di Mycroft e scuote appena il capo “Sei rimasto solo, Myc, questo mi addolora.”_  
 _Mycroft rilassa le labbra in un sorriso leggermente amaro “Nessun pesce rosso degno di entrare nel mio acquario.”_  
 _“Neanche quel professore di filosofia?” si intromette Sandman che, a quel punto, vede le occhiate stupite di entrambi i fratelli Holmes “Ehi, io so cosa rende felici i tuoi sogni.”_  
 _A quel punto, l’ultimo degli Holmes prima annuisce, poi scuote il capo “Sono vecchio ormai.”_  
 _Pitch si imbroncia, proprio come faceva quando era umano “No, Myc, se ho imparato qualcosa è che non è mai tardi per essere felici.”_  
 _Mycroft ride leggermente “Sherlock…”_  
 _“Mycroft.” si impunta l’Eterno che, a quel punto, decide di usare un’innocente arma di ricatto “Non vuoi rendere felice il tuo fratellino?”_  
 _“Sì.” sospira Mycroft, più condiscendente che veramente convinto “Certo, fratellino.”_  
 _“Sherlock.” Sandman è desolato, ma deve interromperli “Dobbiamo andare.”_  
 _“Perché?” chiede Mycroft._  
 _“Stai per svegliarti.” spiega Sandman docilmente._  
 _Pitch tuttavia non è convinto del fatto che Mycroft possa credere alla realtà di quell’incontro “Hai una mente troppo logica per accettare l’entità di questo sogno.” sospira e lo abbraccia di nuovo “Promettimi che ti troverai un pesce rosso.”_  
 _Dopo qualche tira e molla, Mycroft cede “Ci proverò. Tu prometti di tornare a trovarmi?”_  
 _Pitch non ha il cuore di dirgli che sarà il loro ultimo incontro, quindi, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, interviene Sandman con un piccolo sotterfugio “Lo sognerai ancora.” perché è vero, lo avrebbe sognato; spera che a Mycroft possa bastare._  
 _Pitch bacia la guancia di Mycroft e si allontana lentamente da lui “Sarò io a sorvegliarti, ora.”_  
 _“Hai delle telecamere a circuito chiuso?” chiede Mycroft, il tono sarcastico, il sorriso divertito._  
 _“Una specie.” sorride Pitch che si sforza di non piangere per quello che altro non è se non un addio. Quello che non si era voluto permettere in vita, quello che aveva rimpianto da quando aveva riavuto la propria memoria indietro “Ti voglio bene, fratellone.”_  
 _“Ti voglio bene, fratellino.” risponde Mycroft mentre le pareti del suo sogno iniziano a sbriciolarsi._  
   
Pitch e Sandman, sospesi fuori dalla finestra di quella stanza, osservano Mycroft svegliarsi pochi secondi dopo. Assistono al momento in cui sorride commosso e, dopo essersi alzato dal letto, lo vedono aprire la finestra proprio davanti a loro.  
Mycroft non può vederli, ma quando osserva in direzione del sole del mattino, sembra che stia osservando loro due e il sorriso beato che libera è un regalo che entrambi ricorderanno per sempre.  
 

*~*~*~*

   
Sono trascorsi altri venti anni e nulla è cambiato tra Pitch e Sandman. Si rincorrono come due amanti e si stuzzicano come due amici, beati nella prospettiva di poter passare il resto della loro esistenza assieme.  
Almeno una volta alla settimana Pitch spia Mycroft da lontano: ora ha ottanta anni ed è in una relazione col professore di filosofia di cui parlava il suo Sandy e i cui sogni, a detta sua, hanno lo sfondo dei quadri di Magritte. Inutile dire che quei due si sono proprio trovati.  
Spesso Sandman intrattiene qualche dialogo silenzioso con l’uomo della Luna: a fine nottata si siede su una nuvola e, mentre aspetta che anche Pitch concluda il suo lavoro, gli racconta del loro amore: di come sia incredibile che entrambi siano perfetti l’uno per l’altro e di come il loro amore si rafforzi giorno per giorno, mese per mese, anno per anno. Ed è l’uomo della Luna a ringraziare Sandman, a volte, dicendogli che, in mezzo a tutta la cattiveria che vede serpeggiare tra gli uomini, è la forza del loro sentimento a fargli credere che valga sempre la pena proteggere il mondo degli umani a cui è tanto affezionato.  
A volte, invece, capita ancora che Pitch si imbronci se Sandman gli guasta qualche incubo, ma all’Eterno dorato basta catturarlo con la sua sabbia per riportarlo a fianco a sé e fargli dimenticare i suoi crucci con un bacio al miele. Pitch ci sta sempre, non potrebbe non farlo.  _Ha dato la vita per questo._

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Citrinitas e Nigredo sono le fasi alchemiche che corrispondono rispettivamente ad Aria e Terra e il colore che le rapprenta sono il giallo e il nero :3  
> (2)Uno dei miei quadri preferiti *_* ve lo linko


End file.
